


two long weeks

by lozy_james



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozy_james/pseuds/lozy_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher doesn't die during the break and comes back to Cambridge, to find a small surprise from Alan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alan's face lit up when he saw his best friend, Christopher, walking down the gravel towards the grand stone entrance of their school; Cambridge.  
Standing awkwardly alone in the tide of on - coming people Alan held his piece of paper in trembling hands, he was ready to give it to Christopher. As said boy approached Alan suddenly felt a wave of nervousness wash over him, what if Christopher didn't feel the same why as him?  
"Alan!" came the warm greeting from Christopher as the boy approached, a smile on his face.  
"Hello Christopher." Alan replied just about stopping his voice from shaking.   
"Can you give me a hand with this trunk?" Christopher asked obliviously, gesturing at his bag.   
"I don't think I would be much help," Alan replied looking at the floor trying not to make eye contact.  
"Okay then, that's fine" Christopher said sweetly, placing his hand on Alan's shoulder, "What's in your hand?" he asked curiously.   
"I – It’s for you" Alan said looking up into Christopher's hazel eyes.  
"Hand it here then" Christopher said jokingly. Nervously Alan passed the the piece of paper to him. As Christopher unfolded the paper he saw cryptography. The words " P ZQAF TQR" stood out from the paper.  
"My God Alan! We can’t talk about this!” Christopher hissed, panicking. Alan’s heart dropped to his stomach, “Now help me with my trunk" Christopher commanded stuffing the paper into his pocket. He picked up his trunk, and after waiting for Alan to pick up the other side rushed inside, avoiding the boys’ gaze.  
After getting to the dorm and dropping his trunk off, Christopher looked Alan in the face, then looked around the room to see if there were any other boys present. After he was sure there was none left in the room, Christopher turned back to look at Alan.  
"I love you too" Christopher whispered.


	2. nearly caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher and Alan get in a few near misses

"What did you just say?" Came a gruff voice from the corner of the dorm. Christopher clearly hadn't checked the room as well as he though.  
"Oh. Nothing" Christopher replied a little to quickly.  
"Sorry I though I heard you say something" the voice replied sounding a little sceptical  
"Christopher, what's the time?" Alan's quite little voice asked trying to change the subject.  
Looking down at his watch Christopher replied "1:30 Alan, why do you ask?"  
"I thought you would like to get lunch" Alan said sheepishly looking at the floor.  
"Oh god yes, I'm famished" Christopher's cheery voice made Alan look up.  
"Shall we get lunch then?" Alan asked with a smile  
"Yes, yes let's go" Christopher said getting up to go.  
"Gay" muttered the boy in the corner of the room as both the boys left.  
One the way to the lunch hall Christopher grabbed Alan by the hand and pulled him into a store room.  
"This may seem quick but I've wanted you to of this since I met you" Christopher blurted out.  
"W-w-what do you-" Alan was cut off by Christopher pressing his lips to Alan's for a kiss. Alan stood shocked for a moment before relaxing and returning the kiss.  
The sound of the door opening broke the two boys apart.  
"What are you boys doing in here?" Came the grumpy voice of the teacher.  
"Looking for some pencils sir" again it was Christopher with the quick answer to save them.  
"Wrong room" the teacher said sharply "get out"  
Both the boys hurried out of the store room looking at the floor and muttering there yes sirs.  
They went through the rest of the day as normal, pleasant conversation interrupted as people walked bye. Both boys where terrified they would be found out.  
That night Alan and Christopher where the last boys to return to the dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the coments and likes, kept telling me what you want and I will do it. I'm not sure how long this will be but as long as people want me to add to it then I'm not gonna stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not finished this quite yet. Tell what you would want from the next chapter.


End file.
